


Please, Sir...

by Smornbae



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, mainly focusing on smornby, teencast au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smornbae/pseuds/Smornbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross' life is going downhill, but when his new teacher, Mr Smith arrives, Ross finds that things aren't too bad any more...</p>
<p>I'm so sorry for abandoning this fic but I'm writing more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first series, where Ross is a student and Smith's a teacher.
> 
> Ross' parents get divorced and sh*t hits the fan, but Ross' new teacher makes him feel better, and things aren't so bad.

Ross sat down at his desk and put his bag on the floor as he got to his first lesson, media. Another day in this shithole, he thought to himself. How could anyone be happy here?

His best friend, Chris (or Trott, as he preferred) sat down next to him and greeted him.

'Hey Ross!' Trott grinned.

'Hey,' Ross mumbled, staring off into space. He had a lot of things on his mind, including coursework, assessments and research.

'Apparently we've got a new teacher,' Trott began. 'Moved from the primary school near here, because he couldn't handle the kid's behavior - Mrs Ledley told us in form.'

'Mmm,' Ross replied, resting his head on the desk.

'Tired?' Trott chuckled, putting his arms behind his head and stretching.

'Mmm' came the response, again. The taller man closed his eyes as the others began filing into the classroom.

A short, dark haired girl, Kim, looked at Trott, then at Ross. She raised her eyebrows at Ross then looked back to Trott. The latter just shrugged at the small girl and let his eyes drift around the classroom.

Kim had a huge crush on Ross, this much anyone knew, apart from the man himself. He was seemingly oblivious to most things, especially recently, when his parents had gotten divorced. He was living with his mum, as his dad refused to believe his son's sexuality. His mum on the other hand, had welcomed her son with open arms. This is what the final argument had been about before they split up.

The door of the classroom swung open and in came an auburn haired man wearing a black suit and green tie. Ross opened his eyes and lifted his head up, only for his eyes full be met by the most attractive man he had even seen. His mouth went dry and his jaw dropped as the god-teacher looked straight at him and raised his eyebrows. He could only be a few years older than Ross, yet he was already growing a beard.

'Tired, are we?' The god asked. By now, most people had addressed the fact there was a teacher and had gone quiet. This meant there were more eyes following the teacher's gaze and embarrass Ross. However, Ross instantly forgot about all the pairs of eyes trained on him when the teacher, the god, the angel, was smiling at him.

Ross felt a fluttering in his chest and his eyes widened, but the teacher had already turned away and was addressing the class.

'Well, as you may have noticed, I'm not Miss Swan.' This prompted a few chuckles from the class.

'I'm Mr Smith, but please, call me Smiffy.' He gave the class his award winning smile and started to explain a few things.

'Now, I obviously won't know any of your names, so we're going to go round the class and say them, and what you'd like to be called. We'll start here,' the man stated, pointing to Nilesy who was sat at the front.

'Liam, but I prefer Nilesy,' came a strong Scottish accent.

'John, but I like Panda better,' was next. This went round the room, slowly until it came to Ross.

Ross was still infatuated by the teacher at the front of the room and received a small elbow in the ribs to say it was his turn.

'R-Ross, just Ross,' he stuttered, face flushing bright red.

Trott sniggered at him and proceeded to say 'Chris Trott, by everyone just calls me Trott.'

Ross looked around the classroom and it looked like a few others were distracted by the teacher's godlike appearance, including Kim. Ross bit his lip and tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

'Now, I believe last lesson you finished writing your short movies?'

The class nodded and mumbled in agreement.

'Good. Now, this lesson you'll be choosing your actors and starting to film it. I assume you already know what else you have to do, so come and collect a camera from the front. Oh, and if anyone needs an extra actor, I'll be more than happy to help you .' he continued, looking directly at Ross.

'Hello? Earth to Ross?' Trott waved a hand in front on his face. 'For fuck's sake, do you have a crush on him or something?

Ross' face flushed again and mumbled 'Fuck off, Trott...'

Ross had admitted he was gay at the tender age of 13 - originally he told his parents, then Trott, and somehow the rest of the year had found out, but thankfully none if them were homophobic.

Trott rested his head in his hands and groaned. 'You had to fall for a fucking teacher, didn't you?

'Just leave me the fuck alone and go and get a fucking camera, for God's sake,' Ross scowled, glaring at Trott.

'Fine, calm down,' the brunet replied, raising his eyebrows and hands in mock surrender. Ross stuck his middle finger up at him and rubbed his face as Trott left to get a camera and started jogging his leg to take his mind of his now too tight jeans.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class start to film their short movies, and Ross gets off to a bad start with Mr Smith. Detentions are usually bad, but Mr Smith makes this one more than alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, not really happy with this one but hopefully you at least understand what's happening

Mr Smith slowly made his way across the classroom towards Ross and furrowed his brow when Ross hadn't acknowledged him.

'Ross, are you alright?' The auburn haired man questioned. 'You look worried.'

Ross jumped at the sudden appearance of the man he'd been thinking about. He cursed himself internally and tried to regain his posture before muttering a quick 'Yeah, fine.'

Mr Smith raised his eyebrows at the dark haired man who refused to make eye contact. He then bent his knees to lower himself to Ross' eye level.

'You know, if quite appreciate it if you would look me in the eye when I'm talking?' Mr Smith prompted.

Well, _tough shit,_  I'm not looking at someone as attractive as you in case you see my eyes, Ross thought. He was sure his eyes would be almost completely darkened by his pupils, hungry and blown with lust. Mr Smith only just caught his utterance.

His eyebrows practically shot off his forehead when he heard what Ross had just said. Ross' eyes widened when he realized he had sworn at a teacher, more importantly his crush, out loud. 'Oh fuck, sorry I didn't...' 

'Mr Hornby, I am NOT being spoken to like that in this classroom. You have earned yourself a detention, go and stand outside,' the teacher raised his voice slightly, causing a few others to turn around.

Ross slipped his hands into his Superdry hoodie pocket and hung his head in shame as he stood up and left the classroom, face on fire. He slammed the door behind him.

Ross slid his back down the wall and hid his face in his arms. Ugh, trust me to fuck it up. Shit, why is he so fucking hot? Ross groaned into his arms and hoped he would have a few minutes to get himself together before anyone saw him.

No such luck.

Mr Smith opened the door and came out to talk to Ross. He shut the door behind him and was surprised to see him sitting in the floor hiding his face.

'Ross, are you okay?' Ross sniffed in reply. He lifted his face and they were both surprised to find he had been crying. Ross pulled his sleeves over his hands and hid his face in his arms again. 

'Ross, what's wrong?

Ross' heart leapt when Mr Smith took on a posture similar to the one in the classroom and touched his shoulder.

'M stressed,' the dark haired man mumbled. He couldn't tell him the truth, not yet.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

Ross shook his head and sniffed again. 'Maybe later at detention.'

'Don't think I'm forcing you to tell me, after all I'm only here to help.' Mr Smith gave Ross his breathtaking smile, stood up and opened the classroom door.

'Go and clean yourself up and come in when you're ready.' He turned back, still smiling, before going into the class.

Ross sighed, stood up and set off for the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many chapters to write, depends on what you guys think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Xephmadia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens in the school toilets, and Ross comes back to a very shocking sight behind him.

Ross shut the cubicle door behind him and locked it. He sat down on the closed toilet seat and sighed. Why couldn't he stop thinking about his teacher? He had never been this bad before. Every time he so much as looked at him it sent Ross' heart into a fluttering frenzy.

He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly and let his trousers fall to the floor. He tilted his head backwards and thought about what he was about to do. His hand slid into his underwear and he let out a small moan. However, his heart stopped when he heard someone go into another toilet.

Ross tried to keep his mind away from the auburn haired god that haunted his thoughts but all to no avail. Whenever he saw that smile he felt a twinge of arousal and had to will himself from losing it right there.

After what seemed like an eternity, the tap turned on, then off, and then the door squeaked.

Oh thank fuck for that. 

Ross pulled his boxers down and slowly stated stroking himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the man-god who was his new teacher, and how he has gotten him so aroused in the space of a few minutes. A small moan escaped his lips and he moved his hand faster, starting to feel the familiar pull at his lower stomach. He hit his elbow off the wall a few times, but he was to close to care about the consequences. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by the sense of losing himself, and he came in his hand, covering the door and the floor.

He sat for a few moments, panting, and eventually pulled some tissues out of the dispenser and cleaned himself up, and then the mess he had made. Flushing the toilet, he pulled his underwear and trousers up, fastening them and unlocking the door. He stepped out and turned the tap on, splashing water on his face to cool it down before drying himself and leaving.

Setting off for the classroom, he ran his hand through his hair and tried to make himself look presentable so nobody would suspect anything had happened. He braced himself for the inevitable stares and whispers coming his way before opening the door and stepping in.

Mr Smith was sat at his desk marking papers when Ross came back into the classroom.

He looked up and glanced at the clock, eyes locking with Ross', who had just come back into the room. The auburn man definitely didn't miss the light dusting of pink on the younger man's cheeks and his mouth went dry. Still, he smiled at the dark haired student and felt a twitch of something in his nether regions when his face suddenly turned bright pink. Fuck he looked cute like that.

Ross slumped into his chair and tried to ignore all the eyes on him as he pulled his sleeves over his palms and hid his face. Why did every goddamn person in the room have to look at him? He heard a wolf whistle from his left and snapped his head up to locate the unfortunate bastard who was going to be his next target.

However, he was shocked to find Simon, not looking at him but behind him, with a massive shit-eating grin on his face. Ross opened his water and took a sip as he turned around and almost did a spit take. He started choking and took in fully the sight before him - Lewis was pushing a very flustered Hannah against the wall and were snogging passionately, both sets of eyes shut and fluttering. Lewis's right hand was on Hannah's cheek and the other on her hip. The latter was copying his posture, but with her right hand in his hair and holding it between her fingers.

Various people were calling their names but they were to caught up in their own words to take any notice. Ross received a hearty pat on the back by Simon to stop him choking and laughed a quick thanks. He then poured some water into the water bottle cap and looked around the room. Most if the class were nodding their heads or laughing in confirmation so he decided to do what the majority of the class wanted him to. Slowly, he lifted the cap back and then threw the water all over the distracted couple.

Embarrassed and shocked, they pulled apart and looked at the ground, flushing bright red. Everyone was smiling at them, apart from Ross who was laughing so hard he almost had another choking fit from the water still in his mouth.

'Shit you guys, I knew you liked each other but fuck!' Simon laughed. 'Xephmadia much?' Lewis scratched the back of his neck and Hannah laughed awkwardly. Under the desk, Lewis slid his hand over Hannah's and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. They both hoped their new teacher wouldn't remind them that holding hands was the only PDA they allowed.

Ross was just glad the attention was off him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's not really a schedule for these, just posting when I'm happy with them.
> 
> Thank you all SO SO much for all the positive feedback and suggestions, it really means a lot to me! :)
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading <3


	4. Remember that detention...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross goes to the detention and Trott interrupts a very intimate kissing session.
> 
> Almost NSFW, don't like don't read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the next chapters gonna be smut... Looking forward to it?
> 
> The song Ross and Kim were listening to is Control by Halsey.

The rest of the day seemed to last an eternity for Ross, and not seeing the man-god made it seem like longer. As weird as it might have sounded, the highlight of his day would be the after school detention because he got to see him again. He couldn't concentrate on any of the other work that day and people made a joke that his brain had melted in embarrassment.

He didn't argue against this because he didn't want anyone finding out the truth. Nobody knew apart from Trott, but Ross trusted him enough to keep it to himself. After all, they had been best friends since birth, quite literally.

_____________

 

The bell rang for lunch and chairs squeaked against the floor as the students stood up. The teacher dismissed the class and they walked out. Amidst the hurrying, Ross pushed through to his best friend and mumbled an apology of not being in their media lesson because he had to help a teacher.

'S'okay mate, you can't really prevent it,' Trott shrugged. 'We still gotta come back and do the hour after school though. You alright for that tonight?'

Ross laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck as he cautiously explained that he couldn't.

'Look mate, I know it must look like I'm avoiding it, but I genuinely have an excuse this time!'

Trott crossed his arms and they started to walk to the lunch hall. 

'You mean all the other times you were lying then?' Trott asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Err... Well, I...' Ross stuttered, eyes darting around the room for a distraction.

Trott sighed. 'Nevermind, I'm getting food' he stated, joining the lunch queue.

'Buy me a sandwich!' Ross called over his shoulder as he walked to an empty table and sat down. Rummaging through his bag, he found his phone and plugged his earphones in. He put them into his ears and played a song. Noticing Kim walking past, he waved her over and patted the seat to the left of him.

Kim obliged and sat down.

'Whatcha listening to?' Kim questioned. Ross took out his right earphone and gave it to Kim to put in.

'Man, I love this song!' Kim squealed as she put the earphone in and began to hum along to it, then quietly sing.

'They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold.  
The house was awake,  
With shadows and monsters ,  
The hallways they echoed and groaned.

I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning,  
I'm crying, "They're coming for me"  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me,  
My mind's like a deadly disease.'

Ross sat back in his chair and closed his eyes as he began to quietly beatbox along and listen to Kim's singing.

'I'm bigger than my body,  
I'm colder than this home,  
I'm meaner than my demons,  
I'm bigger than these bones,

And all the kids cried out  
"Please stop, you're scaring me",  
I can't help this awful energy,  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me,  
Who is in control?'

_____________

 

The day went on very slowly, and as the bell went signifying the end of the day, Ross' heart leapt when he remembered the detention. Not like he hadn't been thinking about it all morning. As soon as the teacher dismissed the last class of that Monday morning, Ross scooped his bag off the floor and darted out the door, prompting a few laughs from his eagerness.

He reached the classroom before his teacher and went in. Putting his bag under Nilesy's desk, got paper from the drawer at the front of the classroom and sat down at his desk. He grabbed a pen from his bag and clicked it nervously as he waited from the teacher to come in.

A hearty laugh came from down the corridor and made Ross' heart flutter. The man-god walked in and shut the door behind him.

'Ross, I'm guessing you're here for the detention?'

Ross' mouth dropped open as the teacher came in wearing a tight burgundy T-shirt showing off his six pack underneath. The dark haired man's gaze locked onto the amazing figure he had for a few seconds. Flustered, he dropped his gaze, suddenly interested in the pen on his desk. He nodded his head and cursed himself internally for getting so embarrassed.

'Right,' the teacher began. 'You're gonna have to do some lines, because there's nothing else you can do, really.' Ross couldn't help but notice there was a hint of nervousness in the taller man's voice, trying to cover it with being casual.

' I'm guessing in your first detention?' Ross laughed quietly. 'It's my first, too.'  
Mr Smith laughed along nervously before replying 'Yeah, you don't really do detentions in primary schools...'

Ross let out a small amused breath through his nose and clicked his pen a few times and looked at the teacher's undeniably handsome features. He bit his lip nervously and asked 'Um... What am I gonna write then?'

'Oh, shi- I mean... Right... Uh...' Mr Smith stuttered. I will not torture my teacher by being unrealistically goddamn hot? Yeah, that should about cut it. 'I will not swear at teachers? I guess that would make sense.'

The auburn haired man leant back on his desk, causing his shirt to ride up slightly and exposing his happy trail.

Ross' mouth dropped open and his eyes subconsciously followed the thick, ginger hair. Only when his eyes reached the teacher's belt did he realize the teacher had been eyeing him suspiciously the whole time.

'Fuck, I'm sorry...' Ross mumbled.

The teacher laughed nervously and then replied ' Ross, are you okay?' suddenly serious. He walked over to his student's desk and stood behind him. Ross could only wish the chair wasn't there.

He nodded and quickly started writing his lines. He was getting very flustered in being so close to his teacher and started sweating.

Mr Smith moved to in front of his desk and leant on it to be eye level with Ross.

'Ross?'

Suddenly it was too much. Mr Smith was right in front of him, only inches away, and he couldn't help himself. He threw his pen on the desk, grabbed his teacher's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed hard on his teacher's lips and only pushed harder when he kissed back. Ross ran a tongue along his bottom lip, asking for permission and Mr Smith gladly opened his mouth, welcoming Ross' tongue and allowing it to wrestle with his own.

His teacher was aware of the risks but couldn't think straight, driven by lust and hunger. After a few moments the sense came back to him and he pulled away.

'This is... I'm a teacher, Ross...' He began, but he was pulled back in and kissed furiously. He couldn't help himself and before he knew it he had carried Ross to his chair and had the dark haired man straddling his lap. He rested his hands on the student's hips and slid them up beneath his shirt. He rubbed his thumbs against the exposed skin and delighted in the little gasps Ross let out into their mouths.

After what seemed like hours by was probably minutes, Mr Smith pulled away for air, biting down the other man's lip hard.

'Oh, Mr Smith....' Ross gasped, catching his breath.

Mr Smith leant his head down to Ross' neck and sucked a love bite into the skin below his shirt collar.

'Please, call me Alex.. ' the teacher purred into Ross' neck. He ran his tongue over the fresh bruise and kissed it, causing the recipient to shiver and moan in pleasure.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, causing both men to jump. Ross quickly removed himself from the other man's lap and raced across the room to jump back in his seat. The teacher smoothed his hair at the back where Ross had been subconsciously grabbing at it and messing it up even more. He then brushed his shirt down and opened the door.

'Chris? What are you doing here?' The teacher asked in surprise. Trott looked behind him into the classroom and waved at Ross.

'Hey Mr Smith, I was wondering if me and Ross could quickly record something for our media project?' He asked.

' Uh... Sure, as long as Ross comes back to detention.' Alex answered, scratching his neck.

'Thanks!' Trott beamed.

He stepped past his teacher and made two fingers into a ring shape. He put one finger through it and moved it in and out, smirking at Ross.

Ross blushed uncontrollably and stood up to follow Trott, who was now walking out the door. As he walked past, Alex grabbed his waist and pulled him into a quick kiss. He let his hand slowly side off Ross' waist as they both walked their different ways.

Ross bit his lip and smirked as he felt completely happy for the first time in months. He jogged to catch up with Trott and was surprised to find him sniggering at something. Every time he looked at Ross he bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

'What? Seriously Trott, what are you laughing at?' He questioned, scratching his neck.

This caused Trott to snort in laughter and cover his mouth. He was close to tears in his silent laughing fit.

Ross frowned at his friend, confused, and asked 'Have I got something on my face?'

'For fuck's sake Ross, either you're a really good actor or you're just plain fucking stupid! Did you really think I wouldn't see the massive hickey he gave you?' Trott laughed, voice shaking with laughter.

Ross' face flushed a light pink colour, nothing compared to the rest of the blushing he had done earlier. They stepped outside and the cool air rushed against their faces.

'What's wrong, Ross? Blood gone somewhere else?' Trott teased, eventually breaking and laughing uncontrollably.

Ross sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He sat down on one of the many benches. 'Please shut up Trott...' 

Trott noticed the resignation in his voice and slowly calmed down. 'Sorry mate, I didn't think it would upset you that much.' He patted his shoulder and sighed too. 'Really though Ross, you can't date a teacher. He would get fired if somebody found out. You need to stop this before it starts.'  
Ross covered his face with his hands and mumbled something inaudible.

'C'mon, let's get this recording done then.'


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update!

Okay, first of all I need to apologise for making you wait so long. I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff and exams, and I know how it probably looks. I'm also sorry this is just an update chapter, but I'm writing more! I had major writer's block and then everything else happened, so I hope you understand. However I'm getting back into the mood for some smutty smornby and I'll hopefully finish it soon.

Thanks for reading and I'll update this as soon as I can!


End file.
